bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Recgameboy
Whoa, Rec. I think it's time I taught you about archiving. Just copy the sections you don't want and paste them on a page called, "User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1".Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...hey Rec, look what i found for you! A Animated Monarus! vtMonarus.gif ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You may think you have everything over me, but you don't. I brought alot of what I learned from Wikipedia over here, which helped it alot. And other stuff. I apologize if your not gloating, but it feels like it to me.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its just the fact that your more recent messages to me have been that you've done something more than me, it kinda felt like it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Old. User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 2. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 3. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 08:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 4. --Recgameboy | "When I'm alone I feel so much better." 01:04, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ok, then new question. Why not? The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] 13:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Something i must say... Hey Rec! In case you don't know i'm leaving the Wiki and i'm also going to tell you that this time i was on the wiki you were the only person that didn't had a fight with me, and also i always respected you since i think you're a good person and you will always be, Tripod leaving the wiki! Goodbye, or like they say on spanish, Adios! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 04:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rec! you have a gift... since you like Zenet, Contestir and Spartablaster. it's a bad gift, but anyway... SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 13:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! hey i was wandering why we aren't allowed to have the episode show me the power? it's a normal episode like the other one's why delete it ?KellynKaz (talk) 04:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) oh whoops sorry school has kept me busy lets talk :P I missed this place sorry for leaving out of the blue school keeps you away from fun anyways hows it been Did,um Abce really retire! Kyleronco (talk) 01:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Its ninx can u help me with a project i wanna do a cartoon network wiki with all its characters then we'll do the shows i can only work on weekends thoughUser:Minxelfinforever|Fire!! 21:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) minxelfinforever Pictures Could you please tell me how to put captions next to pictures instead of under do you have a titanium dragonoid ALF+MASTER=COOL 17:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Rec Hi, I saw that you edit in Total Drama Wiki What is your name in TDWiki User? 150 px I Ace L ♥ ve Can you unlock something for me? Hey there, I am zachattack31. I was wondering if you would unlock the "Minor Twelve Orders" page for me. I would like to add some information, pictures and categories to it in order to make it more presentable. Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there a reason my day medal keeps reseting halfway despite making edits daily? I should be long past 30 days... Hey! Hey! Recgameboy! Not sure if we have been introduced, but I am Ghgt99. Pleased to meet you. I am pulling an all-nighter BTW. =D I love the smell of editing in the morning! 10:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) hi rec. im sort of new, and i went to twinstar to ask about new pages, but he retired. it redirected me to you so can you tell me how to make a new page? thanks-barox R u still active mate? i was wondering if u are still on the bakuwiki cos i havent seen u since 2010! r u still on? FROM AQUOS RULES Excuse me, but I have been doing a specific type of exploration recently. I would do any type of needed work if you responded to this message. Please. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 17:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC)